


Things Done for Love

by The_Gay_Satan



Series: The Sauce, Umeboshi and Shiso [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Strongest Martial-arts Wrestling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mutilation, Scarification, Unhealthy Relationships, semi-safe cutting with a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Satan/pseuds/The_Gay_Satan
Summary: (For Strongest Martial-Arts Wrestling)Umeboshi takes a part of whats his to gift to a dear friend.
Series: The Sauce, Umeboshi and Shiso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091765





	Things Done for Love

**Author's Note:**

> In the context of SMW Umeboshi left a hunk of flesh in a black silk bag in the locker of his opponent. He'd challenged his opponent to a match that could only be won when one of them bit a hunk of flesh out of the other. This story takes place prior to the match.
> 
> It's not mentioned in this fic, but as this is a part of an ongoing thing with these characters it is important to say that these two are brothers. There will also be detailed flesh being cut with a knife in this fic. If either of these things are something you cannot handle I suggest backing out now.

Umeboshi sets a black silk bag on the kitchen counter, carefully hand sewn with red thread. Shiso sits on the counter a foot away. His eyes scan over the bag, the box of gloves, the alcohol wipes, and the lovingly sharpened paring knife sitting freshly dried from its sterilization. Each item takes up the space between him and Ume. He takes a deep breath as Ume’s hands move from the bag to the gloves. He can feel his stomach knot as two gloves are plucked from the box, tightening more as one is slipped on, then the other. There’s a pause Shiso wonders about. Eyes now intently on Ume’s face.

Ume hates this separation. He wants the skin to skin feeling, the connection with what he’s about to do and who to. Even such a thin latex layer is too much. Still, he is safe with Shiso. He cares about Shiso. He does his best to show it through gentle handling. He picks up one of the alcohol wipe packets and tears it open.

The cold wipe feels like dry ice burning circles on Shiso's shoulder, nerves too attentive, mind too keenly aware of what is coming. He loves Umeboshi though. He's doing this for him. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel some sick sense of closeness from it. He’s not sure when he’d hit his limit. Not sure when he’d tell Ume no. If he could bring himself to. Could he let Ume gut him if he asked? Splay his innards out just for him to see? The thought rolls in his head as Ume’s thin fingers wrap around the knife. Their eyes meet. There’s a question in Ume's gaze. A last chance to back out, to tell him no, to give any sign that Shiso can’t or won’t take this. Shiso swallows, then nods.

Ume’s gloved hand meets Shiso’s shoulder with a featherlight touch, gently pulling the skin taut. His other brings up the knife. His focus is entirely on the patch of flesh he intends to take. He doesn’t put the knife to Shiso’s arm until the shape is clear in his mind. The blade pushes in quick and smooth, but that doesn’t keep Shiso from giving a pained yelp. As his arm relaxes again Ume pulls the knife. He keeps shallow, pulling each time Shiso relaxes so he doesn’t fight his tensed muscles.

Shiso isn’t sure exactly when tears started rolling down his face, but he tries to steady his hitching breath. He wants this to be smooth for Ume. His opposite hand finds Ume’s cheek, nails digging in just a little as Ume cuts more. A poor idea to look pulls his eyes to his shoulder. As though a safety mechanism kicks in he stops feeling it as he watches the blood bead up and then pour down his skin. Shiso watches the knife come out and turn, light glinting off of it before it pushes back in. He can see his arm shake and tense at the feeling, but he only processes the burn of his skin. He’s not sure if it’s shock or something else. A thought spurs in him though through his haze. 

The answer is yes. If Ume asked to gut him, or if Ume asked to do the unthinkable and bring that knife across his throat, he’s sure he could only say yes. He’s as sure of it as the blood painting his arm is red. Shiso misses the contact as soon as Ume pulls away, but he laughs watching him hold the chunk of his flesh. He supposes he hasn’t really lost contact after all.

The knife is sat aside to clean again later and the flesh is carefully slipped into the silk bag. Ume runs a clean cloth under warm water with soap. His free hand moves to Shiso’s cheek as he presses the cloth to the wound.

“Breathe for me, Shishi. It’s done now. Just gotta wrap you up.” Shiso nods. His breath hitches and shudders, but he does as Ume asks. Things are hazy as Ume bandages him and cleans up. They stay hazy until he starts coming back down in the living room. It feels like coming out of a long nap as he watches Ume set a glass of water beside him. He touches his bandage. The tender warmth feels like home. A queasy happiness sits in his gut. He’s always happy to help Ume.


End file.
